49th Annual Hunger Games
by Laced-Light
Summary: It's that time of year again, the time that sparks fear into the hearts of 24 young men and women. Some chose to be here, and others were forced. But no matter how much you want to survive, there can only be one winner. SYOT open!
1. Prologue: Head Gamemaker

**Hay! This is sorta a first fanfic sorta not… you could call me a old hat, but please don't. I wanna be a fairly new hat….. heres the tribute form… itll also be on my profile…**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**District (top 3)-**

**Apperance-**

**Personality-**

**History-**

**Reaped or volunteered-**

***Reaping outfit-**

**Reaction-**

**Dies in bloodbath-**

**Makes allies-**

**If they win, first thing they would do-**

**Reaction on Victory Tour*-**

**Ones with a * are optional, though it'd help if you did them anyway….**

**Please get submitting!**

**Sasha Axerfun's POV**

I sat on the uncomfortable chair and grinned at Caesar. He had gone all out this year, dressing in a vibrant orange colour, so bright it almost hurts.

"Now Sasha, you're the first female Head Gamemaker in fifty years. What can we expect from you?"

I laughed, my high pitched giggle irritating even me. I waited for a second, thinking over my answer. If I can slip in a reference to a certain dirty deed I'm sure to

"Well Caesar. Us ladies know what we're doing when it comes to entertainment,"

I paused and grinned at the audience, showing off my pearly whites.

"Don't we ladies!"

I yelled. The crowd erupted in roars and Caesar was chuckling along.

"Well Sasha. I guess we can expect a spectacular Hunger Games this year."

I smiled brightly, yet fake, thankful to be going away from this awful man with his tone like he was talking to an idiot and awful haircut and outfit.

"Thank you Caesar, it was a pleasure meeting you. Nice hair by the way."

He just chuckled and shook my hand as I stood up. I turned to the audience and bowed.

"Let the 49th annual Hunger Games, BEGIN!"

I curtsied and strutted off stage. The second I was out of sight of the audience I began tearing at my dreadful taffeta dress, struggling to get it off without ripping it. In a split second decision I started ripping it. It fell away, leaving me in only my nude colour body suit. A couple of District Escorts and stage hands were staring at me in shock, but I only shrugged.

"I fucking hate taffeta."

I claimed before storming back to my apartment.

**Yeah yeah I know its short but I really need tributes…. SPOTS TAKEN Girl from 1 and 8. Really need a guy from one! SYOT please! Thanks! Also review…. Thanks to thatgirlinPajamas and cupcakeinaonezie for submitting….**


	2. District 1 Cupcake

DISTRICT ONE- Cupcake Butterson-Cake

"Cupcake get your lazy ass out of bed and into your reaping outfit or I will physically force you into it!"

I groaned and rolled over, my silk comforter pooling around me. I kicked it off and stared at my plain gold roof, then I jumped up and ran into my walk in wardrobe. Scanning my dresses I decided to go for a nice gold one made of satin. It came to mid-thigh and had layered ruffles all the way down it. I curled my chocolate brown hair and put on a little bit of mascara to make my already wide hazel eyes stand out more. I smiled and nodded at my reflection, satisfied with my appearance. Spoonie came bolting into my room the second I had finished, looking extremely mad.

"Are you finished Cupcake? I want to get to the Reaping, now we're allowed into the adults after party."

She had a maniacal grin on her face as she spoke and I sighed. That was Spoonie, all for the parties, none for the actual horror that was the Hunger Games. Each year I sat and watched in horror as 23 young people my age got killed and one Victor remained, while she was off in a corner somewhere getting hyped on the free sugar packets. I glowered at her and shooed her out,

"I'm going to take forever so you miss the pre party too if you come in one more time."

I heard her sigh and clomp down the stairs, before quietly opening the trapdoor and slipping down into my hideout. Spoonie doesn't know about this one, and I don't plan on telling her.

It has pictures lining the wall, me with my little sister. Me with my dad, and one with my mum. Then one of all of us together. We were so happy. Back then they didn't know that the Capitol really hates happy people. My dad was killed in an 'accident' and my mum died 'from grief' one week later. Me and Ebby got taken to a foster home but I rebelled and escaped, running through all the districts until I finally reached District One. I got my skills with axes from being a lumberjacks daughter, so I think that if I went in I'd have a pretty good chance of winning the games. I pulled myself out of the little room, and straightened my gold dress then flouncing down the stairs. Me and Spoonie were in matching dresses except hers was silver not gold and we both grabbed a random piece of fruit to snack on before jumping into our car.

"Ew, tomato!"

I said, crinkling my button nose in disgust at the red fruit. Spoonie laughed, before examining the fruit she had grabbed.

"Ugh, avocado. Wanna swap?"

I nodded eagerly and grinned at the dark skinned fruit she handed me. She began tearing at her tomato like a starving tiger, making the occasional moan of delight. I picked at the avocado, trying to get the hard skin off. A bit came away and I grinned, attacking my snack with the same ferocity that Spoonie had.

When we arrived at the Town Square for the Reaping, it was already packed. Me and Spoonie lined up to check in, but the lady just waved us away. Guess they were changing the strategy this year. I shrugged and went to my spot in the 18 year old section. I wasn't scared, even if my name was called, someone would volunteer, surely. The District One escort tottered on stage, looking incredibly uncomfortable in her 8 inch stilettos. This year she had gone for orange, I think it was a common theme, as Caesar was in bright orange for his Pre-Game interview with the Head Gamemaker. She smiled creepily at us all.

"Hello, District 1! Todays the day you've all been waiting for. It's the Reaping! But first, a nice exciting film you've all been excited to see, the Treaty of the Treason video!"

Her chirpy voice gave me a headache and I tuned out the video, until her voice brought me back from my memories of District 7.

"First up, one lucky gal to fight for this Districts honour!"

She reached into the big glass bowl and smiled when her hand touched one at the very bottom, I gulped at the malicious look in her eyes as she cleared her throat.

"The lady is, Cupcake Butterson-Cake!"

That's me, oh god. Its me. I've been chosen. I waited for the familiar call of I volunteer but no one said a word. There was silence. Spoonie stared wide eyed at me, elbowing me to get me to move, breathe, stay alive. I walked slowly onto the stage and stood next to the annoying orange girl. She smiled at me scarily and I gulped before she moved onto the boys. I blacked out before she could announce the name.


	3. District 8 Caty

hi! I don't own thg and never will :P

DISTRICT EIGHT- Caty Peterson/ Cat

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, after having a terrible dream about being eaten alive by forks and millions of spoons trying to protect me while cupcakes watched. I shook my head a couple of times before deciding I was never going to sleep anyway. I tip toed out of my bedroom down the tiny hallway into the kitchen. I poked at the embers to get a fire going. Once the fire was going a bit, I put a kettle over it to boil. I got the cocoa powder out of the secret compartment where I keep it hidden from my brother Josh. He likes to eat anything and everything I have. The kettle boiled and I mixed the boiling water with a tiny bit of cocoa and a touch of milk that was probably sour, in a mug. I took my mug outside and sat on the single step outside my house and contemplated my life.

_I have an awesome life._

_No you don't._

_Why are my thoughts so pessimistic?_

_Come on, you know you wanna be a pessimist._

_No I don't._

_Your green. Green people are angry._

_Shut up you stupid brain._

A scream from inside broke my inner monologue and made me whip around. I gulped the last of my cocoa as I sprinted inside. I got into my brothers bedroom at the same time mum did. He was screaming and crying and shaking, his small bed wet with cold sweat.

"What if you get picked Cat?"

His big blue eyes glistened with tears. I smiled at him, crouched down and smothed his unmanageable auburn hair. Mum sighed and shuffled back to her bed. I kept smoothing down his hair as his sobs slowly turned into a sniffle, then stopped completely.

"It won't be me Joshie. I promise."

I reassured him, still smoothing his hair. I wasn't too sure my self. I had a lot of slips in there. At least forty. But I didn't want to scare him.

"Stay until I'm asleep Cat?"

I nodded in the pale moonlight. He put his head back down on the thin pillow and I hummed softly, until his breathing evened out and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Sweet dreams Joshie."

I slunk out of his room and into mine, laying on the lumpy mattress. Waiting, until sleep took me.

When I woke up the sun was high in the sky. I heard a sizzle and grinned, dashing into the kitchen to get my bacon before my brother eats it all. We only got bacon once a year, and we all fell in love with it. Today's my last year at the Reaping, and it will be another five years before Josh goes in. All I got to do is make sure were all fed for those five years.  
_Unless you get picked today._

_Shut up brain. My pessimist side is an asshole._

_But still looking hotter than you._

_My brain is WEIRD._

The bell chimed, telling me we had half an hour to get down to the town square, so I gobbled my breakfast and sprinted into my room. Mum had laid out a soft cotton dress on my bed. It was a turquoise colour, with long sleeve and butterfly cuffs. It was beautiful. I quickly pulled it on and slipped into a pair of worn blue ballet flats. Mum grinned at me, nodding.

"Beautiful, now let's go."

We all ran into the town square and I got signed in, just as the escort walked on stage, a look of utter disgust on her face. If course, our District didn't really fancy ourselves up much. Her eyes scanned the crowd, before coming to rest on me. I stood out a bit with my green skin, but that wasn't my fault, it was an accident in the factory. She stopped staring at me and cleared her throat.

"My, it's a fine day here in the beautiful District Eight, don't you think?"

We all responded with silence and stony faces. She looked a bit put out but collect herself with an award winning smile.

"Well then, onto the film."

We stood with boredom watching the stupid film the Capitol makes us watch each year, all of the possible tributes nervously awaiting the drawing of the names. The film finished and the escort stood next to the bowl that held 47 slips with my name on them. She stuck her pudgy hand into he bowl and brought out one slip. With a flourish she read out the name.

"Caty Peterson!"

Silence. That's all I heard. I knew there would be no volunteers, but I was really hoping. I broke my promise to Josh. I glared at the escort with her stupid yellow wig and her stupid yellow corset and her stupid yellow high heels. I held my head high and strutted on stage, trying to act as brave as I could. I would not show this stupid yellow girl that I am weak. She shook my hand and congratulated me, at which I turned to her and slapped her stupid yellow face, then turned and stormed into the Justice Building.

**DRAAAAMAAA... Thanks to thatgirlinpajamas for Caty. Also I read nevergone4evas SYOT story and I really love Catys innermonologue so I put it in at special request from thatgirlinpajamas... Spots taken girl from 1,8 and 11 guy from 2... Get submitting!**


	4. District 11 Ariana

**DISTRICT ELEVEN- Ariana Walter**

I stayed awake all night watching over Marie. Her lungs got awful about 11 last night and she was coughing into the early hours. I'm somehow immune to most diseases so I've naturally become the Districts unofficial healer. There was a knock at the closed door of me and Marie's shared bedroom.

"Ariana? It's time."

The scared voice of my brother rang out. I sucked in a long breath.

"Ok Marc, go find Eliana, get her ready."

I lowered my voice to speak to Marie.

"Ok hon. You should be fine for now, just sleep. I'll be here when the Peacekeepers come to check on you."

She nodded and I stood up and smoothed my simple lavender dress down, so it reached just above my knee. I gently walked out of Marie's room, finding Eliana and Marc staring wide eyed at me from the kitchen.

"She's fine, come on. Let's get there before we get in trouble."

I nodded to them and they began following me. I put on my tough guy exterior as I got closer to the Town Square, prepared to support my siblings through another year. Me and Marc both checked in, and I sent Eliana to wait over where they had set up a sort of little kid play pen for the kids not in the Reaping yet. A little girl about five had a bit of glass in her hand and was crying, so I walked over to her and gently lay a hand on her back.

"Hey sweetie. Do you want me to make it stop hurting?"

She nodded and I grinned at her. I always had something up my sleeves. Not my literal sleeves, because I was wearing a spaghetti strap dress, but I had something anyway. I got out a tiny little bandage, and squeezed the bit of glass out, then rubbed a bit of alcohol on it so it wouldn't get infected. I put the bandage over slightly bleeding wound and blew her a kiss.

"Hey hon, see over there? That girl over there is really nice and wants to play, why don't you go say hi?"

I said while pointing at Eliana. She nodded and galloped over there, as I made my way to the 15 year old section. The escort walked on stage wearing a red tight dress that barely covered her thighs and impossibly high heels. Ugh.

"Hello all! It's just super fantabulous to be here again! I'm Salmonella Dallian and your all excited to watch a video! Roll tape!"

The tape began. Lies, that woman spouted lies. She disgusts me. The tape finished.

"First the beautiful girls."

She stuck her hand into the bowl and scrounged around a bit. Then she grabbed one, I silently began praying that it wasn't me.

"Ariana Walters! Where's the lucky lady?"

A tear slipped down my cheek. Who was going to look after Marie? Who was going to look after Marc, and Eliana, and the whole District? I got shoved forward and the escort kept beckoning me forward. I numbly walked onto stage, trying to hold back more tears. Marc was standing in the 13 year old section stony faced, with silent tears streaming down his face. The Salmonella nodded and turned to the boys.

**HIYA! So don't expect updates this quickly, especially if I don't get another tribute! I REALLY NEED MORE TRIBUTES!**

**Heres the form again**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**District (top 3)-**

**Apperance-**

**Personality-**

**History-**

**Reaped or volunteered-**

***Reaping outfit-**

**Weapon of choice-**

**Reaction-**

**Dies in bloodbath-**

**Makes allies-**

***If they die, how?-**

**If they win, first thing they would do-**

**so please reveiw and ect. thanks!**


End file.
